


but hes gay?

by RiversAndRoses



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Cole (Ninjago), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses
Summary: au where cole is gay and the overlord is homophobic
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	but hes gay?

**Author's Note:**

> begone love triangle subplot

Cole is gay. Nya knows this. The students at Wu’s school know this. So it’s understandable that both Nya and the students that are with her are equally confused when Nya tests for her perfect match expecting to get Jay, but gets Cole instead.

“This isn’t right…” Nya mutters.

“Yeah, isn’t Mr. Cole gay?” one girl asks with a frown.

“He is.” another confirms.

“But I don’t think a majority of the public knows. He hasn’t said it on any social media, so I think most people think he’s straight.” Nya explains.

“Well, why doesn’t he?”

“Doesn’t he what?”

“Tell the public he’s gay?”

“It’s not that easy, there are people out there who probably wouldn’t accept him. But, that’s just how it is.” Nya explains, “listen, let’s not bring this up, got it?”

The girls nod, and she hopes that’s the end of that.

~

“Nya and jay? Judging from perfect match compatibility, perhaps Nya and cole would be a closer comparison.” Pixal says, completely demolishing the plan that Nya had to not bring this up at all.

“Um- are you sure, darling? I don’t think cole is even into girls.” Edna says, with confusion in her voice.

“He isn’t.” Zane frowns, “are you sure your processors weren’t damaged?”

“They are perfectly operational.” Pixal insists. “Nya’s perfect match isn’t Jay, but Cole.”

“I’m what?” Cole and Jay walk in with Ed and Kai trailing behind.

“Pixal says that you and Nya are a perfect match,” Zane says with a frown on his face.

Cole bursts out into laughter. “Listen, I love Nya, she’s like a sister to me. But I’m gay, I’m into guys, not girls.”

“If you were into girls, I would’ve probably kicked your ass,” Jay says, coming over to wrap Nya into a hug with a grin.

“Well, good thing I’m not then, huh?” Cole teases.

“What brought this up, though?” Kai wonders.

“Pixal said that cole and I are a better match than me and jay. But, I did this perfect match thing at Borg Industries while you guys were talking to Borg, and it gave me cole instead of jay, too.” Nya says, fidgeting.

“Well, she was under the control of the overlord before Zane hacked into her system, turning her good and getting him out of her system,” Kai says with a frown. “Do you think the overlord rigged it to tear us apart?”

“Probably.” Cole frowns, “homophobic overlord.”

“I can’t fucking believe it, the overlord is homophobic.” Jay jokes.

Pixal hums, “it is not common knowledge to the public that you are gay. But I also can see that it is the fault of the overlord for rigging the machine.” she says then frowns, “I apologize I brought it up.”

“Nah, it’s okay. You didn’t know.” Cole shrugs, “I guess I really should say something about it.”

“I guess this is a good time to say that I’m bi?” Kai says sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> im a cole kinnie (kinda lowkey tho) and i wanted to figure out how to make the love triangle in my canon be nonexistant and so this happened. also writing the homophobic overlord line is one of the funniest things I've written
> 
> also i just absolutely hate the love triangle part and i think its the worst part of season 3, which says a lot since i hate season 3 in general

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [but hes gay?(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659332) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
